The Wind That Blew My Heart Away
"The Wind That Blew My Heart Away" is the thirteenth episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 58th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on February 1, 2006. A violent rainstorm knocks out the power in Tree Hill, leading Haley to Nathan's doorstep and Brooke out into the downpour for a dramatic confrontation with Lucas. Peyton finally confronts the truth about Ellie's illness, while Marvin is tempted by his new friend, Rachel. Before morning, secrets are revealed, relationships are tested, and new love gets hotter than ever. Synopsis A storm hits Tree Hill and Lucas gets to Brooke's apartment soaked. He gives her the next letter and as she reads it, she begins smiling but eventually the smile fades, asking if it is ok, Lucas is interrupted by something burning in the kitchen. Peyton also gets in soaked finding Ellie's bags on her bed. Ellie wipes the tears from her face and tells her there are somethings she can't do at her house. Mouth goes round to see Rachel, as she gets a drink, he takes a picture to prove he was in Rachel Gatina's bedroom. Karen and Keith are stopping leaks in the roof of the cafe as they flirt and kiss. Haley goes round to a surprised Nathan's, and tells him she is going to Duke. She tells him the basketball program is too good to pass up and she could be happy there. Nathan refuses and makes her furious as he says she doesn't want her to go. She yells at him about how he has been treating her and as she calms down, Nathan reveals she can't go to Duke as he is going to Stanford. As he tells her the lights switch out, forcing Haley to ask if that was a good or bad sign. The whole of Tree Hill blacks out. As they do, Mouth tries to kiss Rachel and is rejected, but she laughs it off. Back at Brooke's apartment, Brooke still seems upset in the dark at Lucas. As Lucas tries to calm her down whilst looking for a flashlight, he suggests calling Peyton as she might be alone. As she finds her flashlight, Lucas says he is worried about her and Brooke tells him she is sure he is. As she gets up she hits Lucas and calls him an ass. Dan gets a report that the lights will be out for a few hours, and Dan sees this as a perfect opportunity to stir up some trouble. Ellie offers to stay for one more night due to the black out, making Peyton very happy. Haley and Nathan decide that their lives have come on far too fast and they need to talk through their issues. In the darkness, Dan breaks into Keith's apartment. At Rachel's house, Mouth apologizes for getting the wrong idea and admits that he has no experience with girls. Rachel tells him to have more confidence and be mean to girls to seem sexier. At Brooke's apartment, she is still mad at Lucas. She gives him the letter and tells him to read the last line, the line he wrote to Peyton last year, as she storms out the apartment. After storming out, Lucas apologizes after an angry Brooke who is storming down the street in the rain. Ellie and Peyton discuss their favorite and least favorite music, which Peyton reveals is Celebration by Kool and the Gang as it was playing when her mom died and her favorite song was happy birthday, as cake always follows. Ellie tells the story of her favorite song, Here Comes a Regular, as she was in a drenched festival and the lead singer got up with an acoustic guitar and was the only person to perform, this was the moment Ellie felt most alive. Haley and Nathan are eating, as Nathan tells her how he was remembering her hair the first day he tutored. Haley is surprised as he lists the different stuff he remembers. Karen brings out a drenched framed dollar that was her first earned, by Keith, impressed that he remembers, the two kiss as Dan goes through Keith's apartment. >He picks up a photo and remembers crying as there was a storm. The young child yells for Keith as he walks in, also a young child, and gives him a photo to hold to keep him safe. Lucas and Brooke continue to argue as she asks him why he picked her this time and not Peyton. Lucas tells Brooke that he does care about Peyton, but he loves Brooke. He lists a number of reasons why he loves Brooke over Peyton, and impresses her, they kiss in the rain. At Rachel's, Mouth asks why Rachel invited him over, was it because she actually likes him as a friend, or to make Brooke jealous. Rachel promises it was not to make Brooke jealous and tells him she will help make him into one of the boys the elite girls dream of. But Mouth refuses saying he will one day find a girl who likes him for him and will tell her how much he loves her everyday. Peyton asks Ellie to talk about the cancer, but Ellie refuses and wants to enjoy what she has and that there is nothing to be afraid of. She also tells her that she needs to focus more on the living and get the most out of her life, she then drags her out the room. Back at the Scott house, the couple decide they have to talk about their bigger issues, Nathan tells her he asked Chris to come back to help with the music, and it has to be Chris as he felt guilty about making her choose, the music or him. Haley admits she isn't proud of her tour because Nathan wasn't. With this said, Nathan runs outside to the car and gets something out, all the paper blows all over. As Haley picks up a piece, she reads a newspaper article on her, that he had collected. They kiss in the rain as Karen and Keith do as Lucas and Brooke make love. Ellie and Peyton are in the comet driving in the rain. Rachel joins Mouth, amazed at his speech, and asks to kiss to pass time. Mouth refuses and Rachel thinks he is playing hard to get. But Mouth insists that kissing means a lot to him and he won't kiss her until she realizes how much she likes him, and then he will. As he tells her this, the light switches back on and Mouth leaves Rachel speechless. Keith and Karen wake up happily after spending the night together on the cafe sofa, as Dan finds a safety deposit box in Keith's possessions that he can have access to due to being mayor. Ellie and Peyton get back soaked and Peyton tells her about a guy she loved but she let him go and now it's too late. Ellie promises it isn't too late. She apologizes for missing 17 years but would not change the last 3 weeks and they hug as Ellie calls her her daughter. Nathan has his eyes closed and tells an amazed Haley to stop worrying. Haley admits she thinks she should go home as she doesn't want to wake up to find him gone again, but Nathan promises he will be there. The following morning, Peyton wakes up to find Ellie about to leave. She asks to call her when the CD comes and they hug goodbye as Ellie promises they will see each other again someday. Haley wakes up to find Nathan not in her bed. As she gets up, she is relieved to see Nathan hanging up the articles on her tour. She asks what to do about college and they decide to apply to both. Rachel asks Mouth in school if they are okay which Mouth assures they are and they get on again as Brooke sees them laughing together in disgust. Ellie gets back to her house and lets the pain get to her. She puts on her record and leans weakly against the door frame as the CDs are being created in the factory. She holds the photo of her with Peyton as a baby and then lies down on her sofa as the candle besides her burns out. Peyton gets the CDs and travels straight to see Ellie. As she gets there, she knocks and walks in. She shouts for her and finds the record stopped playing. She walks in the library and finds Ellie lying dead. She drops the CDs and collapses to the floor in tears. Back at school, Brooke is first to comfort a devastated Peyton. As they hug, Brooke holds out her arm for Lucas to join as he does. Nathan and Haley are filling in their marital status as 'married' on their college forms. Dan goes in the safety deposit box of Keith's and finds the ledger that was in the dealership. Peyton goes to the place where Ellie had the festival where she felt most alive, and she scatters her ashes across the field. Memorable Quotes :"You don't want me to? Right, because you told me that you love me after the basketball game, and silly me, I just thought that feeling would last for longer than, I don't know, one night. But then again, I forgot. You're the guy who loves to rip the rug out from underneath me just when I feel like we're getting some sort of stable ground...You freak out after we have sex for the first time in God knows how long and by the way I know exactly how long it was. And frankly, I'm still pissed off at you about the whole birth control thing. What?" :"Haley, you can't go to Duke because I'm going to Stanford" ::Haley James Scott finding out Nathan Scott doesn't want her to go to Duke :"God this is a nightmare. Where is my powerpuff girls torch light when I need it?" ::Brooke Davis :"You're my forever,' sounds pretty damn good to me" :"Yeah sounds great. It sounded even better when I read it the first time, last year in Spring, in another letter you wrote to Peyton" ::Lucas Scott finds out why Brooke Davis is mad :"Anyone who thinks this is more than you can handle, is less than the kind of person you need in your life" ::Keith Scott as he bought the first ever coffee served at Karen's Cafe :"I can't say bad things about Peyton, she's my friend. She's your best friend" :"That's ok, you can say bad things about her" ::Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis :"The difference is I love you Brooke" :"But why? I need to know why" :"Because you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Camus even though I've never actually seen you read. And because, you miss your parents, but you'll never ever admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my entire life and they've both been to you. I mean, that's gotta mean something right? And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night" ::Lucas Scott :"What are you doing Ellie? You've been here three weeks and all we've talked about is music and the CD and business. But it's not just a business arrangement is it?...I need you to talk to me about your cancer...It's not ok, how can you just act like nothing's wrong? Aren't you afraid? Because I'm afraid for you" :"Don't be afraid Peyton, every song has a coda, a final movement. Whether it fades out or crashes away, every song ends. Is that any reason not to enjoy the music?" ::Peyton Sawyer and Ellie Harp :"It's easier in the dark, but pretty soon the lights will come back on and we'll go back to being who we really are, right? I mean kissing might be like, I don't know, whatever to you, but to me, it'll mean something. And I'll wake up tomorrow wanting to do it again and again and pretty much all the time. Somehow, I don't think you'll think the same. On the day that changes, on the day you wake up and have to call me, then I'll kiss you" ::Mouth to Rachel Gatina :"I'm so sorry I missed those 17 years, but I wouldn't give back these three weeks for the world...And the Peyton I've come to know deserves to get whatever she wants. She deserves to be happy as an artist, as a friend, as a daughter, as my daughter" :"I heard that" ::Ellie Harp to Peyton Sawyer :"Say hi to my mom. Mom" ::Peyton Sawyer whilst scattering Ellie Harp's ashes Voiceover No Voiceover Music * "The State" - '' Limbeck'' * "Lions In The Storm" - '' Elysian Fields'' * "Hope" - The Submarines * "Where Gravity Is Dead" - Laura Veirs * "Missing You" - Tyler Hilton * "Think Of You" - Reeve Carney * "Lock-Sprock-Crock" - Nikola Sarcevic * "Here Comes A Regular" - The Replacements * "World Spins Madly On" - The Weepies This episode's title originated from the song The Wind That Blew My Heart Away, originally sung by Fruit Bats. Trivia *Deb and Whitey do not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Keith Scott Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Ellie Harp